Thinking of You
by The runt Duchess
Summary: Harry's gone away to search for horcruxes...leaving a Ginny Weasley very much alone...oneshot. My first...please R&R!


Thinking of You

Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. Anything. Alright? I really don't wanna go to Azkaban. :)

**Note:**

**Bold**: Ginny or Mariah Carey

**_Bold and Italics_**: Harry or Westlife

Underlined: Both

Somewhere, far away in the Scottish moors, a young man leaned his back against the rare tree while sitting on the ground. Napping on his shoulder was a beautiful snowy owl, named Hedwig, who was not only any owl that the teen owned, but was also his one of his best friends. That teen was none other than Harry Potter.

While Hedwig rested on him, he looked at the bright orange sun as it began to set in the sky. While he looked at the beautiful sunset, he thought about the one person who was beautiful as that.

_**How can I just let you walk away,**_

_**just let you leave without a trace**_

_**When I stand here taking every breath with you, **_

_**ooh You're the only one who really knew me at all**_

It was one of his best friends, who had been with him throughout his school years. Over time, they had developed a strong friendship, and something more than that.

Somewhere in Britain, in front of an enourmous and beautiful castle, a girl walked around a lake with her robes on her hands, wearing only regular clothing. Normally, she'd have a ponytail but right now she'd let her hair down, as she was about to go for a swim. With a depressed look on her face, she threw her robes to the side and dived into the pool, hoping that it help her soothe her sadness. Water can make you feel relaxed… sometimes.

**How can you just walk away from me,**

**When all I can do is watch you leave**

**Cos we've shared the laughter and the pain and even shared the tears**

**You're the only one who really knew me at all**

Her name was Ginny. She was the youngest of the seven children of the Weasley family, and the only girl. At a young age, she had learned the name and story of Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived. Little did she know that soon she would meet that very boy, and spend the rest of her life following him wherever she could, helping him whenever she could. Although they had bad times, such as arguments over Quidditch, they never let those things separate them as they shared a great and strong bond.

After she finally got together with him, in her 5th year, she received some news from him and his friends, Hermione Granger and her own brother, Ron Weasley, that would change her life forever. They were leaving the school to go in search of You-Know-Who, and she was not allowed to go, meaning that she had to stay, be a good girl and go back to school as if nothing were wrong. Despite that he didn't like the idea of her leaving the group, he knew that she had to because of the danger they'd be in. Before he left, she gave him a small ring, hoping that he understood why she gave it to him.

**So take a look at me now, oh there's just an empty space**

**And there's nothing left here to remind me,**

**Just the memory of your face**

**Ooh take a look at me now, well there's just an empty space**

**And you coming back to me is against the odds and that's what I've got to face**

There was one occasion that they both met again, in Hogwarts. Harry, Ron and Hermione had stopped from their travels for a last look at Hogwarts, their home for many years. They were going for the last Horcrux, and, after that, You-Know-Who.

A few hours after they arrived, Ginny sat on the grass looking at some stars. It was then Harry came over to her. He understood what she felt, not being able to help and being told to sit still and be a good girl, and having loved ones leave. After some comforting words between each other, he spotted a small teardrop running down her face and gently wiped it off. They both noticed how cold the air was and he wrapped his arm around her, keeping her warm for several minutes. The next day, she had to watch her old group leave as they continued on.

Back at the present in the school lake, Ginny swam up to the surface of the pool and breathed in some air after holding her breath for a short while being underwater. After her friends, especially Harry, left about a week ago, she felt empty without them and also feared that he might fall in love with others.

_**I wish I could just make you turn around,**_

_**Turn around and see me cry**_

_**There's so much I need to say to you,**_

_**So many reasons why**_

_**You're the only one who really knew me at all**_

****

A few hours later in the Scottish moors, it was now nighttime as Harry and his travelling companions were at a muggle hotel. While his friends had a good night's sleep, Harry looked out the window of his room, looking at the starry sky, wondering what would be like if she was still with him.

He walked back to his bed, right across Ron's. Trying his best not to disturb his friend, he looked inside his bag and took out the two items that reminded him of his other redheaded friend as he sat on the soft furniture. One was a photo showing a picture of them standing in front of a house that looked so old and loopsided it was obviously held up by magic, smiling happily while winking and waving at the camera while Harry wrapped his arm around Ginny's shoulder. The other was a ring she gave him. To this day he didn't understand why she gave it to him, dense as he was sometimes, but he knew that it was something important.

Harry, being a young man who mainly focuses on Quidditich, never knew much about love… maybe less. But there were times when he felt a stronger bond than just friendship or simple infatuation when he was around her, but when he left, he somehow felt empty; it was like a part of him had gone for good. Despite that he had other friends around him, he sometimes felt alone without her.

_**So take a look at me now, well there's just an empty space**_

_**And there's nothing left here to remind me, just the memory of your face**_

_**Now take a look at me now, cos there's just an empty space**_

Back at the school, Ginny was in her dormitory as she also looked at the stars outside her window. She then looked at the photos, thinking of the adventures she had with her friends. One in particular was the same picture that Harry had, which also reminded her of him. In fact, there were many pictures of them stuck to her wall, along with her other friends.

She knew that Harry wasn't knowledgeable when it came to love, but there were various times when he made her feel appreciated, loved and completed.

**But to wait for you, is all I can do and that's what I've got to face**

**Take a good look at me now, cos I'll still be standing here**

**And you coming back to me is against all odds**

**It's the chance I've gotta take**

They both had a lot to say and confess to each other – how they really felt about each other, their past adventures, and others. But there were obstacles that held them back from saying their confessions as it may put the other in danger.

Their hope was that someday, they would cross paths again to say what they had inside their hearts and minds for so long. But the question remained… how long would it be until they saw each other again?

As they thought of that question and the answer to it, at the same time, they looked out of the window to look at the starry sky again thinking about each other and thought of these words…

Take a look at me now…

Take a look at me now…


End file.
